How could everything change so quickly
by darktwilight418
Summary: How could everything change so quickly? One minute she was having a blast with Shane at camp and the next her entire world was collapsing around her.
1. Introduction

**So…this is my first fanfic for Camp Rock. I hope it meets all expectations, and if I make any mistakes please let me know.**

**I think I am going to make this entire thing in Mitchie's point of view, unless otherwise noted.**

**I do not own any characters from Camp Rock.**

How could everything change so quickly? One minute she was having a blast with Shane at camp and the next her entire world was collapsing around her.

She knew that he was a rock star. She knew that he had girls around him all the time. she knew that he liked her. she knew that some thought she wasn't good enough for him.

Even though she knew all these things she still fell for him…hard. And that is what made everything worse…the fact that she obviously cared more about him than he did her.

**A/N: Let me know what you think so far. Should I finish this story? Comment's needed to add more chapters.**

**thanx**


	2. Unexpected Happenings

**Here we go again…next chapter. Just because I was bored I wrote this next chapter, but after this I am going to need some comments to help me post the following chapters. (This is my way of asking for comments. Please****)**

**I do not own any of the characters from Camp Rock…unless I say so.**

**Still in Mitchie's point of view**

_You've got mail…_

Those were the three words that changed Mitchie for the worse.

Opening up her mailbox she saw some emails from Shane, Nate, Caitlin and even one from Tess. It didn't really surprise her to see one from Tess; they had actually become friends – sort of.

There was one email address, though, that she didn't recognize. After debating whether or not she should open it she finally decided to see what it was. What she read and the picture that was with it shocked her.

_Mitchie…_

_I thought that you needed to see this. I wanted you to see your 'boyfriend' and how he actually acts._

_I don't want you get hurt by him, even though I know by showing you this picture you are most obviously going to get hurt, and I am sorry for that._

_Again, I am so sorry._

_-A concerned friend_

The picture that was sent with the email rocked her to her core. It showed Shane kissing, no slash that, totally making out with some girl. It was obviously taken backstage at one of his concerts.

She knew she shouldn't have believed him. She should have known that he was going to go do this, but she wanted to believe that she was good enough for him.

She wanted to believe that she was going to change him from the guy he once was. He wasn't going to revert back to the bad-boy that he once was, but she should have known he wasn't going to be the nice guy anymore.

**A/N: What do you think so far??**


	3. Darkness Falls

**Next chapter…hoping everyone likes this story so far.**

**I do not own Camp Rock.**

It had been two months since she received the email, and unfortunately there were two weeks until she was going back to Camp Rock. She wanted to go back, but then she learned that Connect 3 was going to be there.

Not just Shane, but Nate and Jason too.

She had been able to completely avoid the three of them for the past two months. She changed her email address. She had been able to duck the phone calls that were coming in too.

Her parents didn't know what was going on, but they knew that something drastic must have happened. She knew that she should be talking to her mother, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

They didn't say anything when she died her naturally brown hair black. They didn't say anything when she started wearing darker clothes either. They didn't say anything when she stopped eating dinner with them either.

Maybe that's when she started to go downhill. When it seemed, to her, that her parents didn't even care about her anymore. She knew that they could see something was wrong with her, but it was like it wasn't their problem.

She was controlling her life. Not eating. Coloring her hair. Cutting herself.

Yes…she had taken to cutting herself, just so she could release some of the pain that she was holding inside. She hadn't been able to play her guitar since getting the email. That had been her way to release any pent up frustrations, but she had a new way now.

All she had to do was reach into the small pocket inside her purse and she would find the salvation that she so desperately sleeked. She would feel the coolness of the metal, and know that for just a moment, she wouldn't have to feel the pain that crept into her heart when she was least expecting it.

She always thought that she was over it, beyond caring about some guy, but something would trigger a memory and she would be lost in the pain, again. Swimming in the darkness that he had caused, she would grab anything sharp and pull in across her skin.

Now, in two weeks, she would have to face the person that had caused her downfall. She would have to confront the friends she had slowly grown away from. They would expect an explanation, but how could she tell them?

What would she tell them?

_I haven't called or responded to emails because I have been really depressed._

_I dyed my hair to gain some control in my life._

_I stopped eating because I didn't want to live._

_I started cutting as a way to deal with the pain that Shane caused me._

_I still cut…every single day…I cannot stop._

How could she tell them that she didn't care anymore?

**A/N: it's getting kind of dark isn't it? I don't know what is going to happen between them, Shane and Mitchie, but I guess we will all find out together.**


	4. Beyond Shocked

**Hello again. I think this story is going to be about 10 – 15 chapters, so just bear with me as I write it. I might get sidetracked, but I will always come back so I can finish it for the people that want to know what happens.**

**The first part of this chapter is going to be in Mitchie's point of view, but then it changes to Shane's point of view. I will let you know when that happens.**

**As always, I do not own the Camp Rock characters.**

She was there…well not there yet, but in another fifteen minutes they would be pulling into the parking lot at Camp Rock.

She never really thought that she would be going back. She thought that her parents would make her stay home; especially after all she had been through during that school year. But they had shocked her, by making her go this summer.

Last summer she was all about going, psyched when she found out that her mom had gotten the job in the kitchen just so she could go. This summer she prayed that her parents would forget about it, but then the letter came in the mail.

The letter reminding her that she had a spot, if she wanted it. She didn't want it, but before she knew it her mom called Brown and told him that she would be coming back.

She looked over to her mom as she passed the sign telling them they were a mile from Camp Rock. She wondered what her mom was thinking about, since they hadn't spoken the entire car ride. But she wouldn't have to wait for long, because after they pulled into the parking lot she turned the car off and turned to her.

"Mitchie, I know you don't want to be here this summer. But, your dad and I think this would be good for you." She rolled her eyes, but her mother continued. "I don't know what happened this year, and I am sorry you didn't want to talk to me, but maybe you will find someone to talk to while you are here."

"Mom…I don't really care about making friends this summer."

"I know. Brown doesn't expect you to become buddy-buddy with anyone. I talked to him…"

"What do you mean you talked to him?! What the hell did you tell him?"

"Mitchie…watch your language. I didn't tell him anything. All I said was you had a bad year, and even though you were coming to camp it wasn't your decision to be there. I told him that your father and I were kind of forcing you to be here."

"What did he say? I know he couldn't have been thrilled."

"He understood."

"Whatever. Later mom."

Mitchie didn't even wait for an answer before jumping out of the car. She walked to the trunk and grabbed her bags. Her mom had gotten out saying bye, and she quickly gave Mitchie a small hug and kiss before climbing back into her car and driving off.

Standing there, surrounded by the laughing and shouting kids that wanted to be there, Mitchie felt more alone than ever. Pulling her jacket around her she grabbed her room assignment and went to find her cabin.

She was so lost in herself that she didn't notice the brown set of eyes that were watching her from the tree line.

* * *

**Shane's point of view**

He hadn't heard from Mitchie all year, even though he had sent her numerous emails and called her once a day. He didn't know what happened to her, but knew it must have been something serious.

He knew that Nate and Jason hadn't been able to get in touch with her either. He hadn't been really surprised at hearing that, though. He knew that she didn't know them that well and she could be ignoring them just because.

But when he heard that she hadn't talked to Caitlin or Peggy or Ella and even Tess he began to get really worried. They had all told him that they had sent her many emails and hadn't responded to any of them.

Then the final straw happened when the emails began shooting back at them. **MAILER DEMON: ADDRESS UNKNOWN.** She had changed her email address and hadn't let any of them know. That's when he knew that something was really wrong, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it might have been.

When Uncle Brown called him about coming back this summer he was going to say no, thinking that Mitchie wouldn't be there. But then changed his mind, knowing that even if she wasn't there he could still have some fun.

When he got the called from Brown that Mitchie was going to be there, he was ecstatic. Until Brown told him what her mother had said.

_She doesn't play guitar anymore._

_She doesn't eat._

_She doesn't care about anything._

_I think she is hurting herself, but I don't know._

He kept replaying those sentences over and over in his mind. What could have happened that had changed her that much? Who had hurt her that bad?

Connect 3 had arrived three days before the other campers to help Brown set everything up. After working hard all day they were ready for everyone to arrive.

Shane was sitting in his cabin when he heard the vehicles pulling into the lot. Grabbing his camera he hurried out of the cabin, wanting to take some pictures of the campers as they arrived.

He began to wonder if Mitchie was actually going to come to Camp Rock this year. He had been sitting on a bench watching the kids, as they met up with old friends, unpacked cars and telling their parents goodbye.

Deciding she wasn't coming he started to make his way back to his cabin. He got as far as the tree line when he noticed a car pulling into the parking lot. He didn't notice the passenger, but saw that it was Connie. She was the cook from last year, and he knew that she was Mitchie's mother.

Watching as the passenger got out of the car, he was shocked when he recognized her. Or at least he thought he knew who it was. When she turned around, Shane felt like he had been hit by a truck.

She was dressed all in black, including her beautiful brown hair. Who the hell had she gotten her parents to agree to her dyeing her hair? He noticed that she was also wearing sleeves, even though it was muggy and almost unbearable to him and he was wearing a short sleeved shirt.

He saw that she never looked around, but kept looking straight ahead. He wondered if maybe it was because she wanted to find her cabin, but realized she probably didn't want anyone to stop her.

_She doesn't want anyone to talk to her? She is basically ignoring everyone around her._

She had changed so much in the past year, he could see that much. Her entire demeanor had drastically changed; gone was the vibrant girl and in her place was an angry teenager.

**A/N: how long do you think it takes before Shane tries to talk to Mitchie?? Do you think Caitlin is here yet?? What happens when everyone bumps into one another??**

**Dum-dum-dum-DUM!!!!**


	5. In Control

**Here goes the next chapter…lemme know if it there are any mistakes. I don't' know how much longer I am going to have the brains for this story…I might need to take a break from it. It just depends if my muse wants to work or not.**

**I do not own Camp Rock characters.**

It was hot, but she wasn't going to be taking her pullover off anytime soon. She didn't care about the stares or the whispers. She didn't care about what anyone thought, not anymore. She just didn't want to answer any questions.

_What happened to your arms?_

_Did you get into an accident?_

_Where have you been the past year?_

_Why didn't you answer the phone?_

_Why didn't you write back?_

_Why do you look thinner?_

_Where is your guitar?_

She didn't have the energy to tell people to mind their own business. She didn't want to get into a pissing match with any of she so-called friends. She didn't need them in her life anyways. She was better off without them.

After throwing her stuff on the bed she claimed in her cabin she quickly left, tucking the small purse into her hands. She didn't need to run into any of her roommates yet; didn't have the will to 'make friends.' She made her way down to the lake, willing the serenity of it to wash over her.

She had spent the past two and a half months trying to find tranquility somewhere in her life. But she couldn't find it anywhere, because no matter where she turned **he **was always there. She couldn't get away from him.

Her music

Books

School

Any music

He was always there, and where ever he was…**she** was there too. They were there, together, mocking her. Constantly telling her that she never really had a chance. Ridiculing her…did she actually think that she could make someone like Shane happy?

She could never escape from the pain he had caused her; never had any place to go to find happiness. Never had anyone to talk to; convinced herself that everyone knew but her. They all were in on it, meaning she had made a fool of herself and everyone knew.

When she was almost to the lake she saw that the dock was already occupied by some other kids, so she decided to walk through the woods to a different spot. While she walked her mind was gone.

_Am I going to be able to make it through camp? How long till someone wants to talk? How long till __**they**__ decide enough is enough? _

_I can't deal with them. I don't know what to tell them. It isn't their business anyways…it is mine and mine alone. They cannot tell me what to do with my life; can't tell me how to run it or anything else._

_They have no control over me anymore. I am my own person. I control my pain; they don't, not anymore._

Breaking through the trees, she found herself at the edge of the lake again. Much happier this time, she sat down on a tree stump and stared out. Before she knew it, the pain she had kept at bay for most of the day started to creep back in.

It was the pain she had no control over; couldn't stop it at all. She needed to be back in control…had to have that control again. She knew what she needed.

Without even blinking she reached down for the purse she had laid at her feet. Unzipping it she let her fingers travel to the pocket that kept her salvation. Carefully seizing it, she pulled it out and let her eyes travel to it, taking in its sharp edge.

She had tried to not cut today. She didn't want to. She didn't want them to have that sort of control over her, but knew it was bound to happen. She didn't want him to have that control over her.

She knew the instant they pulled into the parking lot she would be turning to her purse. Tried to control the urge to cut; didn't want to do it so soon into camp. But her control slipped away.

Sliding her left hand down her right arm to her wrist, she grabbed the edge of the pullover when she reached it. Tugging it up her arm, she didn't blink when her eyes washed over the already healed cuts.

She brought her razor up to her arm, and lightly pressed into her arm. She held it there, shutting her eyes, wondering if she needed it…wondering if she needed the pain and release so soon. She soon got her answer.

**Shane's Point of View**

He hadn't seen her since the parking lot. Quietly he had searched for her, but wasn't able to find her. He began to wonder if it was even her.

Thinking she might have gone down to the lake, he started walking towards it. So lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear anyone walk up behind him, until they jumped on his back.

"What the…"

Caitlin dropped off his back and started laughing. "What do you mean 'what the…'? I have been calling your name for the past five minutes. It isn't my fault if you didn't hear me, is it?"

Quietly agreeing with her, he turned his attentions to something else. "Have you seen her? I have been looking all over for her, but haven't been able to find her."

She shook her head. "Still haven't talked to her?"

"Nope. You?" she shook her head. "Do you know why she is incommunicado?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she said "maybe something happened. Did you do anything while yall were out on tour? Something that she could have found out about? Something that could have set her off?"

"Nothing happened. I didn't let anything happen. I wouldn't let anything happen. I care too much about her."

By this time they reached the lake and were both looking around for their missing friend. Neither one saw her, so they decided to walk along the shore for a bit. There were places just inside the woods where someone could sit and not be discovered.

Both were so lost in their thoughts, neither heard someone step up behind them.

"Shane…I wondered when you were going to get here."

Turning around, he saw a very beautiful girl and he cut his eyes to Caitlin. He recognized her from somewhere, but could totally not put his finger on it. Looking back at the girl he desperately tried to remember where he knew her.

Then it hit him.

**Mitchie again**

She had seen them walking towards her and silently prayed they wouldn't see her. She didn't want to talk to either one of the. Even though she missed Caitlin dearly, she had to know what he had done.

Her attention was grabbed by the person walking behind them, but she wasn't able to get a good view of them. Neither one had heard her as she followed them, but both turned when she called his name. When they turned and she got a better view of the person, her vision became clouded.

She knew the girl. Well, she didn't really 'know' the girl, but she knew her face. She had been the tormentor in her dreams…well, nightmares.

_Beautiful versus ugly_

_Blonde versus brunette_

_Tall versus short_

_Thin versus not-too-thin_

_Older versus younger_

Everything she had been thinking when she first saw the picture slipped back into her mind very quickly. Every insecurity and every fear. She knew she shouldn't be able to hold onto him, but she wish she was enough. But she knew she never would be enough.

Drawing back into the present she could feel the cold blade pressing against her arm. She needed to have control again. Needed to be the one to control her own pain, not someone else.

Once…twice…three times. Over and over again. She didn't know how many times she raised the blade and pulled it down again. She lost count after the fifth cut; that's when she began to feel the pain.

Looking down, she was pleased when she saw the blood. She was in control again. She controlled how much came out. She controlled where it went. She controlled when it stopped.

**She **was in control again.

She didn't want to stop the blood. She wanted it all to be gone from her, because then she wouldn't feel the pain anymore. She wouldn't have to wake up in the morning and be reminded over and over again that she wasn't enough.

She wasn't enough for him. She wasn't the one for him. She wasn't enough for him to change.

Even though she loved him, it wasn't enough. He didn't love her and that was all that mattered. She couldn't hold him to her.

She was in control and the happiness she felt as the world started to go dark us indescribable. She was almost home but as the darkness started to settle in she heard something.

"Poppet…"

**A/N: What do we think so far? Was it too much in this chapter or not? I needed something to make her cut…as creepy as that sounds, she had to do it in this chapter.**

**Comments please**

**Thanx**


	6. Almost Falling

**That last chapter was kind of deep wasn't it? I hoped everyone liked it. Here is the next one.**

**I do not own the characters.**

**Brown's Point of View**

I hadn't seen Mitchie since getting the phone call from Connie letting me know that she had been dropped off. I promised her that I would keep a close eye on her troubled daughter, and I had already lost her.

Not knowing where to look I started at the front of her cabin. Looking into it, I saw that she failed to bring her guitar with her. I shouldn't have been surprised, but it hit me then how far gone she must be.

Connie had no idea what pushed her daughter to be like this, but she hoped that camp would do some good for her. I told her that we would try to help pull her out of it, and I fully intended on keeping that promise.

Knowing how therapeutic the lake was for some of the campers I decided to check there before anywhere else. As I made my way, I smiled to see Shane getting attacked by Caitlin.

_Mental Note…talk to Caitlin about Mitchie…see if she knows anything._

Maybe she had some insight into her friends' sudden change in attitude. I knew there was no point in asking Shane, because from what I could tell he hadn't talked to her either.

I walked through the woods, along a well traveled path, to see if maybe Mitchie was hiding amongst the trees. These paths had to be inspected two to three times a day, in case any couples decided to take a break from their studies.

I found her sitting on a stump, staring out at the still water. Letting my eyes drift over her too-thin body, I realized her mother was right. Mitchie this year was completely different from Mitchie last year.

I took in her black hair and wondered when she did that. I knew that Connie and her husband were both working more, so she must have done this when they were both gone. She had said to expect drastic changes, but I didn't expect this drastic.

I watched as she reached down for a purse I hadn't noticed before, and vaguely remembered Connie mentioning something about her purse. I couldn't, for the life of me, remember what she had said though.

When she brought it back up, I saw her absently reach into it and what she brought out was not at all what I expected to see. I thought she might be sneaking cigarettes even though they were strictly forbidden at camp. But when I saw the glint of sunlight I knew what she was pulling out.

_Razor blade…what the hell is she doing with a blade at camp? Did she think there were going to be bar fights or something like that?_

I grew rigid as she pulled the sleeve on her right arm up, and in that instant I understood what she was about to do. Even though there was a good fifteen feet and many trees and bushes between us I could see what she had been hiding.

Staring at her arms and all of the crisscrossing scars I could feel myself becoming sick. I knew that I wasn't even seeing the worst of them, because she kept the rest of her arm and her legs covered up.

I watched as she brought her left hand to her right arm, and for a second I thought she might drag the blade across her arm, but she just held it there. She kept it there while she shut her eyes, as if she were debating whether or not to use it.

Hearing Shane and Caitlin walking up the lake front, I watched as she turned her head towards the noise. I was surprised to see her pull her body more into the woods, as if to hide herself from view. At the same time she loosened the pressure of the blade on her arm.

I kept watching; wanting to see if they would discover her and what her reaction would be if they did. I also wanted to be there in case she needed to get away from them. I knew from experience that the two of them could be a little too much to handle.

I wasn't too shocked to see that they had been followed by an older girl; Shane was often fawned over when the new campers found out he was here. After a while they got over it, and he got to live a half-way normal life…at least for the summer.

"_Shane…I wondered when you were going to get here."_

I began to wonder where Shane knew this unknown girl from, but dropped that thought from my mind the second I turned my attention back to Mitchie. Obviously she recognized the girl; her face became very pale and her eyes were unfocused again.

The following seconds would follow me for the next years; not because of what had been done but because of what I hadn't seen and hadn't stopped from happening.

I looked back at Shane and Caitlin, wanting to see if they had starting walking again. Still seeing them standing with the girl I turned back to where Mitchie was sitting, and my stomach clinched at what I saw.

Her face showed no pain…no expression at all. When I looked at her arm I saw blood…everywhere. I wasn't even able to see the paleness of her arm or hand anymore, for both were red.

Tearing off my shirt as I made my way to her I was shocked to see the pool of blood starting to form on the ground between her feet. I blocked everything out, needing to focus all of my attention on her.

I made a grab for her arm, wanting to be careful not to brush any of the cuts and I was shocked to find that I couldn't see any of them. I couldn't tell how many times she had sliced open her arm, the entire thing was enveloped in blood.

Looking at her, I saw the blood loss was starting to affect her. Her body, thinner than last summer, couldn't support her with even this small amount of blood loss. She was slipping away…into unconsciousness or further, I didn't know.

"Poppet…"

I needed to keep her from leaving me. I needed to keep talking to her, so she would have something to hold on to as she slipped under. I had to make sure that she knew she wasn't alone, even in the darkest of times.

I had been there, and I was going to be there for her. I would not let her leave her mom, dad or me. I would be there for her, as no one was there for me. I would not let her leave without a fight.

"Mitchie…come on, you need to stay with me. You don't want to leave your mom or dad, do you? Come on, Poppet."

**Caitlin's Point of View**

Shane looked at me when that girl called out to him, but I could tell by the look on his face that he had no idea who this girl was. I wanted to tell this girl to get lost, but before the words could come out of my mouth I looked to Shane again, and the look on his face stopped me.

_He knows this girl. _

_How does he know this girl?_

_School? No, he and the rest of Connect 3 have a tutor that travels with them._

_Home? No, if she was from his hometown, he would recognize her._

_How does he know her? How does he know her?_

…………………

_Oh shit!!!!_

_NO WAY!! _

_He wouldn't have…couldn't have…not to her…not with her!!!_

All this tore through my mind in a matter of less than a minute. Focusing on my last thoughts, I turned again towards Shane. I was ready to do battle…wanted to hit him for hurting my friend, something stopped me.

Turning my head towards the sound, I saw Brown tearing through the woods. I couldn't see where he was going, but figured he was okay. I turned back to the problem at hand.

"What the hell, Shane?"

He looked at me saying "I have no idea what happened. It was one time Caitlin…just one time."

I shook my head at his words. I didn't want him to explain his mistake to me; he couldn't. It didn't matter if it happened at each tour stop or one stop, he still did who-knows-what with some girl.

"Don't Shane. Who else knows?"

"No one." I frowned at him, which caused him to protest again. "No one else knows. Nate doesn't know and neither does Jason. You know neither one of them can keep a secret."

I heard the girl scoff and turned to her with narrowed eyes.

"I might have told a few friends of mine."

Smiling, I said "Obviously no one believed you. It wasn't picked up on any websites or in any magazines."

I could see Shane nodding, as if to agree with what I was saying. I wanted to knock his bobbling head off his body, but stopped short when a strangled cry broke through the trees.

"_Poppet…"_

Shane and I both whipped our heads towards Brown's choking cry. We had both heard him use his catchphrase before, but never like that. He hadn't even raised his voice, much, last summer when Tess accused Mitchie and me of stealing her charm bracelet.

What I heard next…

"_Mitchie…come on, you need to stay with me. You don't want to leave your mom or dad, do you? Come on, Poppet."_

…broke my heart.

In my entire life, even though it hadn't been too long at that point, I had never heard someone speak like that. I'd never heard the pleading in anyone's voice before. Those words, being spoken in that tone, tore right through my head and into my heart.

_Wait…who was he talking to?_

_Mitchie…okay…at least we knew where she was now._

_WAIT!!! WHAT THE HELL??!!!_

It must have hit me and Shane at the same time, because we both went running towards the woods looking for Brown. When we found him, he was kneeling in front of Mitchie, holding one arm that was wrapped in his shirt.

I could see that he was being very careful with it and wondered what had happened. Looking around I wanted to see if she had tripped over something, when the blood on the ground under her arm caught my eye.

Before I could as what happened, Brown finally noticed that we were standing behind him. Without turning to see who had come up, he probably already knew who it was, he began giving out orders.

"Shane" yep, he knew who was there "run to the office and have the doctor come out. Tell him to call the hospital. They need to have a room ready."

Without a word, Shane whipped around and started making his way through the woods to do his uncles bidding.

"Caitlin" how did he know I was here I didn't know "you need to go find some blankets that aren't too rough. Bring them back here. Then go find Dee and tell her we might need to use her car."

I was about five feet away from them when I turned back to ask him if he wanted anything put in the car. But when I looked back I couldn't say anything, because the tears I had been holding back again threatened to spill down my cheeks.

Brown had moved her off the stump she had been sitting on and onto the forest floor next to him; away from the blood. He was sitting on her right side and was cradling her wrapped arm in his lap, while speaking quiet words to her.

Turning back around, I ran to do what he had asked of me.

**A/N: What is going to happen to Mitchie and the others? What do you think happened to Brown? What about 'the girl'? Do you think the other campers are going to welcome her with open arms, or are they going to hold Mitchie's problems against her? What about Shane…does he deserve any of the blame??**

**Comments please**

**Thanx**


End file.
